La Nueva Generacion
by Kuro-Ikki15
Summary: Una Pista: Descendencia
1. Chapter 1

Derechos de Autor:

Esto es un fanfic creado por mi y el brother (compañero de fanfic) este fanfic tiene diferentes personajes de anime diferentes(los cuales son personalizados por nosotros para hacerlos a nuestra manera) todos los derechos de autor están reservados esto es creado por y para fan. Si les agrada dejenos sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios y gracias por todo espero y les guste, se despide su servidor Kuro-Ikki/Harlequiin Uzumaki.

 **Simbólogia:**

 **-** Hola – Personajes hablando y conversaciones por teléfono etc

-''Hola'' – Personajes pensando

 **-Hola – Espiritus/Zampakutos, Dioses hablando**

 **-''Hola'' - Espiritus/Zanpakutos, Dioses pensando**

 _ **-Getsuga Tenshou- Tecnicas y ataques**_

 **Tokyo -** **Lugares**

 **Episodio – 01**

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de Kyoto, más específicamente en un parque _sito,_ donde se encuentran 6 niños, que por lo que se ve son de diferentes regiones.

Uno de los chicos esta pasando la entrada y se queda viendo a los démas a 2 en especifico uno de cabello rojiso y el otro de cabello azul oscuro.

El de cabello rojiso estaba comiendo mientras se columpiaba y el de azul oscuro estaba leyendo un _'_ 'manga'', eso le dio curiosidad al niño por que al le gustaban esas cosas. Luego de mirar un poco se le acerco al de pelo rojiso y le prégunto.

-Hola, cómo te llamas?- Pregunta XXX

-Uh? … Hola me llamo Emiya Natsu y tu?-Responde y pregunta XXX

-Pues me llamo Uchiha Ikki mucho gusto, Natsu-san-Le responde XXX

-Bueno me preguntaba, como puedes comer si te esta moviento tanto?- Dice y Pregunta Ikki

-Pues no lose un dia lo hice y desde ay siempre lo hago, quieres?-Dice y Pregunta Natsu

-No, estoy bien-Dice Ikki

-Ok-Dice Natsu

Ikki mira a su derecha el chico de pelo oscuro y se le acerca.

-Hola- Dice Ikki

-Hola-Dice XXX

-Cool cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunta Ikki

-Kurosaki Itatzu y tu?- Responde XXX

-Uchiha Ikki, un placer-Dice Ikki-

-El gusto es mio y el que chico que esta alla es tu amigo?-Pregunta Itatzu-

-Sip, ven-Responde Ikki-

Van a donde esta Natsu.

-Hola Ikki quién es tu amigo?- Pregunta Natsu-

-Kurosaki Itatzu y el es Emiya Natsu- Los presenta Ikki-

-Hola- Dice Itatzu-

-Quieres?-Dice Natsu mientras le ofrece a Itatzu de sus papas-

-Sip, Gracias-Responde Itatzu con una sonrisa-

Luego de eso se le acera un chico de pelo plateado y dice:

-Hola me llamo Jackal Gray y ustedes?-Se presenta y pregunta XXX

-Soy Uchiha Ikki, ellos son: Kurosaki Itatzu y Emiya Natsu es un placer-Los presenta Ikki-

-Es un placer –Digeron Natsu e Itatzu con la boca llena-

-El placer es mio- Respondio Gray-

-Oigan quieren jugar Dodgeball?- Dijo Ikki sacando una pelota de la nada-

-Si!-Respondieron Todos-

-Oye, Ikki-Decia Itatzu-

-Dime-Dice Ikki-

-El Dodgeball se juega de equipos de 3 y nosotros somos 4-Cuestiono Itatzu-

-Ahhhh! … Pues preguntémosles a esas niñas si quieren jugar-Dijo Ikki-

Despues de eso se les acercarón a las niñas, una de ellas es de pelo castaño, ojos igual y la otra es peli-blanca ojos ambar.

La del pelo castaño estaba leyendo una novela ligera titulada ''Romeo y Julieta'' y la peli-blanca estaba bebiendo jugo mientras movia sus pies rítmicamente.

-Hola, soy Uchiha Ikki, ellos son:Kurosaki Itatzu, Emiya Natsu y Jackal Gray-Saludo y los presento Ikki-

-Soy Uzumaki Lala-XXX

-Hola, soy Hitsugaya Nozomi-XXX

-Es un placer-Digeron ambas niñas-

-Lo mismo digo-Respondieron los Niños-

-Oigan queríamos saber si ustedes quieren jugar al Dodgeball con nosotros debido a que nos faltan dos jugadores/as para completar-Pregunto Ikki a las niñas-

-Esta bien-Respondieron las recién nombradas Nozomi y Lala-

-Pues bien, los equipos serán de 3 con una de ella en cada grupo ahora elijan cara o escudo.-Dijo Ikki Sacando una moneda-

-Cara-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Nozomi, Natsu y Gray-

-Escudo-Dijeron a la misma ves Lala,Ikki e Itatzu-

Ikki lanzo la moneda al aire giro y luego cayó siendo atrapada por Ikki para taparla con la otra mano.

-A las tres … Tres!-Dijo Ikki-

Cuando la destapo se revelo que la moneda había caído en escudo lo que dice que quienes escogierón escudo se quedan con la pelota.

-Bien!-Dijeron Lala, Ikki e Itatzu-

-Mal!-Pronunciaron Nozomi, Natsu y Gray-

-Bueno nos quedamos con la pelota, el partido será de 10 puntos, ustedes izquierda, nosotros derecha-Dijo Ikki-

Unos partidos más tarde.

-Empate!-Musito Ikki no muy alegre del resutado-

-Sip-Pronuncio Natsu casi de igual manera-

-Bueno me gusto mucho jugar, pero parece que es todo por hoy…-Dijo Gray-

-Pero podemos vernos mañana verdad?-Propuso Itatzu-

-Si deveriamos seguir con esta amistad que hemos creado hoy!-Dijo una alegre Nozomi-

-Opino lo mismo que Asuna-San-Aporto Lala-

-Pues desde hoy somos Eien no Tsuki (Luna Eterna)-Dijo Ikki feliz-

Y lo 6 hacen un circulo y ponen sus manos en el centro.

-Ya es hora Ikki.-Dijo una vos masculina que era desconocida para los chicos menos Ikki.-

-Ah! Otou-San haha -Se rie Ikki por la expresión que tiene y va hacia donde el-

-Te vine a recoger pequeño Itatzu.-Dijo otra voz masculina.-

-Oh! Abuelo!- Itatzu Se le tira encima

-Debemos irnos Gray-Chan.-Otra voz pero esta era femenina.-

-Mamá!-Dice mientras Gray la Abraza-

-Tenemos que irnos Nozomi.-Otra voz masculina.-

-Papá!-Dice Nozomi va corriendo hacia donde él y éste la carga-

-Volvamos Natsu.-Otra voz masculina.-

-Viejo cómo estas?-Dijo Natsu y le abraza por la sintura-

-Lala-Chan ya ay que volver.-Otra voz femenina.-

-Oka-Sama!-Dijo Lala se acerca y le hace un saludo especia-

-Otou-San quiero presentarte a mi nuevos amigos.-Dijo Ikki señalando a los demás niños.-

-Abuelo quiero presentarte a mis amigos.-Dijo Itatzu haciendo el mismo gesto de Ikki-

Cuándo los demás padres escuchan esto se miraron entreci antes de asentir.

-Otou-San ellos son:Kurosaki Itatzu, Emiya Natsu, Jackal Gray, Uzumaki Lala y Hitsugaya Nozomi.-Los presento Ikki-

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Uchiha Izuna.-Dijo sonriendo.-

-El gusto es mio.-Respondieron los niños menos Ikki

-Soy Kurosaki Ichigo un placer, perdona pero te conozco de algún lado? -Dandole la mano a Izuna-

-A mi no, pero creo que me confundes con mi hermano mayor, Uchiha Madara.-Dijo Izuna

-Oh! Asi que por eso te me hacias tan conocido, quién diría que me encontraría con el hermano menor de un viejo amigo y compañero.-Dijo Ichigo recordando viejos tiempos con su buen amigo Madara en campo de batalla-

-Asi que tu eres de quién siempre hablaba mi hermano en sus historias, a decir verdad te dejo una carta por si lograba conocerte y ahora puedo darleta.-Dijo Izuna de la misma manera-

-Itatzu tomaremos un pequeño desbio, ok.-Pronuncio Ichigo

-No hay problema abuelo.-Dice Itatzu

-Oka-Sama!- Casi grita Lala mientras codea a su mamá-

-Ya se, ya se, soy Uzumaki Kushina es una placer.-Se presenta la madre de Lala-

-Hitsugaya Toshiro, un placer.-Se presenta-

-Emiya Shirou, un gusto.-Se presenta-

-Mirajanne Stratus, un gusto.-Se presenta-

-Un placer.-Dicen unisono Izuna e Ichigo

-Espera, dijiste Uzumaki Kushina?-Le pregunta Toshiro a la peliroja

-Si, Porqué?-Dice Kushina-

-Bueno mi esposa es Uzumaki karin.-Pronuncia Toshiro-

-Karin Dijiste!-Casi grita Kushina-

-Si, la conoces.-Dice Toshiro-

-Es mi prima segunda.-Dijo Kushina-

-Es un placer entonces Kushina-San.-Dice Toshiro-

-Lo mismo digo Toshiro-San.-Dijo Kushina-

Por otro lado.

-Asi que tu eres la esposa de Gray, jámas pensé que te podría conocer. Es un placer.-Dijo Shirou-

-Lo mismo digo, de dónde conoces a Gray-Kun?-Pregunta Mirajanne-

-Lo conoci en un ferro-carril mientras viajábamos unos chicos asaltarón el carril en pleno movimiento y Gray y yo nos encargamos de patearles el trasero a esos chicos.-Dijo Shirou con una sonrisa-

-Asi que tu eres aquel hombre que siempre salía de aventuras con Gray-Kun. –Afirmo Mirajanne-

-Ese soy yo.-Le confirmo Shirou

-Qué les parece si vamos a mi casa y comemos un poco de pastel de chocolate y jugo de naranja mientras nos conocemos un poco nosotros y los niños que dicen. –Sugiere Izuna-

\- SI! PASTEL!-Dicen niños-

-Bueno un poco de dulce no es malo de vez en cuándo.-Pronuncio Toshiro-

-Ok-Dicen Kushina y Mirajanne-

-No hay problema.-Dice Shirou-

-Vamonos entonces.-Dijo Ichigo-

-Ok.-Dice Izuna-

-Pastel, pastel, pastel…-Cantaban los niños-

Yá en la casa los niños menos Ikki, se sorprendieron por lo grande que era la casa debido a que tenia: 2 Baños, 2Despachos, 5 Habitaciones, 2 Salas de estar, 1 Dojo, El sotano y el atico.

-Bueno, sean bienvenidos a mi humilde morada, síganme a la sala de estar y acomódense a lo que traigo los aperitivos, Ikki si quieres lleva a los niños al cuarto contigo te llamare para los aperitivos, si.-Dijo Izuna-

-Ok, síganme les mostrare un poco la casa.-Dice Ikki-

-Si!-Pronunciaron todos-

Luego de eso los niños siguierón a Ikki por los pasillos de casa(si se puede llamar asi), yá en la habitación, Nozomi le pregunta a Ikki por un artilugio un tanto peculiar que estaba encima de la cama.

-Oye, Ikki Qué es eso?-Dijo Nozomi señalando un objeto parecido a una guitarra encima de cama-

-Oh! Eso, es el gumbai de mi padre, es el único recuerdo vivo que tengo de él.-Dijo Ikki con una sonrisa un poco nostálgica-

-Pero tu padre no es Izuna-San?!-Pregunto un exaltado Itatzu-

-En la parte de criarme y estar siempre conmigo si, pero mi verdadero padre es Uchiha Madara, Izuna-Otou-San siempre me cuenta historias de el y con mi padre en su juventud-Dice Ikki-

-Ohhhh!- Itatzu y demás-

-A decir verdad nunca lo dejo en la cama, pero creo que Otou-San fue quién lo trajo aquí. Bueno me ayudan a ponerlo en esa esquina?-Les pregunto Ikki-

Los demás asintieron.

-Bien, Agamoslo de esta manera, Itatzu lo agarrara en la base y yo en punta, Natsu y Nozomi en el lado derecho,Gray y Lala en la izquierda para llevarlo-Dijo Ikki-

Luego de eso cada uno, tomo su lugar y dejaron el gumbai en un sitio adecuado.

Con los padres.

Estos se encuentran en la sala bebiendo té.

-Eres Hitsugaya Toshiro?-Pregunto Ichigo-

-Kurosaki Ichigo, cuanto tiempo-Dijo Toshiro-

-Se conocen?-Pregunta Izuna-

-Si-Responde Ichigo-

-Bueno, parece que nuestros hijos se llevan bien.-Dice Shirou tomando un pequeño sorbo de su té-

-Si, bueno empecemos presentándonos, Hola soy Uchiha Izuna-Se presenta Izuna y luego mira a Ichigo-

Ichigo- Bueno soy Kurosaki Ichigo-Dice para luego mirar a Toshiro-

\- Bueno no tengo que presentarme con Ichigo pero soy Hitsugaya Toshiro-Se presenta Toshiro-

\- Bueno, soy Emiya Shirou mucho gusto-Dice con una sonrisa el peliblanco Shirou-

\- Uzumaki Kushina, hola a todos-Se presenta la feliz pelirroja Kushina-

\- hola, Strattus Mirajanne –Saluda mientras se presenta Mirajanne-

\- Ya que todos nos conocemos a comer Ikki ven!-Gritó Izuna hacia la parte de arriba de la casa-

\- Yá vamos! Chicos vengan!-Respondio Ikki desde arriba-

Todos bajan como conejitos y se van hacia donde sus padres.

Ya comiendo:

-Abuelo, ahora me recuerdo, me prometiste enseñarme a manejar la espada- Le Itatzu recordó a su abuelo-

\- Cierto, mañana empezaremos con unas boken-Le responde Ichigo con una sonrisa-

\- Ureshii-Excláma Itatzu-

\- Preparate Nozomi mañana empezamos con tu entrenamiento-La sentencia Toshiro

\- Bien-Le Nozomi algo asustada-

Entonces los padre se ponen deacuerdo para fortaleces a sus hijos por el inminente peligro futuro.

2 Años después

Ahora nos encontramos en la escuela primaria de Kyoto.

Ya dentro de la escuela se pueden ver a los pequeños integrantes de Akatsuki. Ikki y Lala están conversando, Natsu y Nozomi están compartiendo el almuerzo, Itatzu ,esta criticando y jodiendo a Gin por este escribe todo lo que escucha y pasa, Gray estaba luciendo su ''belleza'' a las chicas, Uta y Fate acababan de llegar para ser recibidos por sus kohais.

\- Oye Lala, encontré varios pergaminos en un cuarto secreta de mis padres-Le dice Ikki-

\- Encerio! Ikki-Se sorprende Lala-

\- Sip, unos del clan Uchiha y Senju y uno del clan Uzumaki, toma espero y te ayuden en algo-Le dice Ikki con una sonrisa-

\- Gracias- Lala le agradece al Uchiha-

En eso se les acercan Uta y Fate.

\- Uta-Senpai!- Lala exclama la Uzumaki-

-Yo Lala, como estas?-Dice Uta y le soba la cabeza a Lala y ve a Ikki y le toca en la frente-(NA:Just like Itachi with Sasuke child)

En ese momento se acercan Nozomi y Natsu.

\- Uta-Senpai.-Dice Nozomi mientra lo abraza por la cintura-

\- Uta-Senpai.-Dice Natsu mientras chiocan sus puños-

Mientras los demás saludan a los senpais, Gin e Itatzu pelean, por que Gin esta con su libreta en la mano escribiendo todo lo que ve y escucha.

-Gin estas todo el dia con esa libreta- Dice Itatzu un poco molesto-

-Y qué, te molesta? Tú estas todo el santo dia en tu cuarto jugando a ser espadachín con un palo de escoba- Le reponde Gin con una sonrisa zorruna-

-Qué! Me observabas, eres un acosador- Dice Itatzu muy sorprendido por el comportamiento de su amigo-

-Hahaha no. Bueno, ya terminé- Dice sarcásticamente Gin-

-¿Qué terminate?- Pregunta un extrañado Itatzu-

-Un dibujo de mi con un Zorro, ¿No se ve lindo?-Le pregunto Gin, como una colegiala enamorada a Itatzu-

-Gin, ahora nosé, si mirarte a los ojos- Dijo Itatzu con la cara azul-

-Pero, como planeas hacerlo si nunca los has visto, ¿eh?-Le dice Gin de manera retorica-

-Verdad,hahaha- Respónde Itatzu mientras sudaba una gota-

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué hay tantas niñas rodeando a Jackal?-Pregunta Gin un poco desconcertado-

-No losé, creo que por su cabello- Dijo Itatzu restándole importancia-

-Mmmm-Gin lo anota en la libreta-

-¿Enserio lo anotaste?-Le dice Itatzu a Gin mientras suda una gota-

-Sí.-Le responde muy simple Gin-

En eso se acerca ikki

-¿De qué chicos?- Pregunta Ikki un poco curioso-

-De Jackal- Le reposnde Gin-

\- Oh ya veo- Responde Ikki no muy sorprendido-

Se les acerca Natsu

-Nosé porque Jackal presume tanto- Dice Natsu-

-Es por el cabello, pero nosé que le ven- Dice un despreocupado Gin-

-Opinamos lo mismo Gin- Dice Ikki apoyando a Gin-

-Huh, nosé que le ven- Dice Natsu mientras mueve su bufanda hacia su hombro derecho-

Unas chicas ven la acción de Natsu y chillan.

-Emiya-kun es tan genial, saldrías conmigo- Gritan al unisono-

-Lo siento estoy ocupado tal vez otro dia- Dijo despreocupado-

-Ohhhhh- Pronuncian desanimadas-

 **¡!RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!**

 **Suena la Campana**

-Vamos a clase- Dice Gin sin muchas ganas-

-Ñehh- Dice Itatzu mientras le sigue-

-Vamonos, Lala- Dice Ikki-

-Ya voy, Ikki- Le responde Lala al Uchiha-

-Es tiempo de irnos Nozomi- Dice Natsu-

-Así parece- Dice mientras se va caminando junto a Natsu-

-Fate- Llama Uta al castaño de puntas verdes-

-…..- Fate solo asiente mientras comienza a caminar seguido por Uta-

Con todos los niños en los salones, unas personas hacen volar los portones principales de las escuela, luego de eso unas camionetas negras entran y se estacionan, mientras que de las mismas salen hombres vestidos de negro con mascaras y armas de asalto.

-Bueno, son cinco pisos, quiero diez de ustedes en cada piso, no quiero muertes a menos que sean muy necesarias, recuerden los necesitamos vivos para que el gobierno haga su trabajo ¿Entendido?- Ordena quién parece ser el jefe aunque es el mas pequeño de todos-

-Si señor- Dicen los subordinados-

 **En el segundo piso donde se encuentra el salón de Uta y Fate.**

-Huh, parece que ya están aquí- Dice Uta un poco serio-

-Oh, vaya- Pronuncia Fate-

Tumban la puerta.

-No se muevan mocosos- Dijo el Mafioso-

-…..- Uta chasquea los dedos y desaparece junto a Fate-

-Qué demonios, esos chicos acaban de desaparecer- Dice sorprendido el Mafioso-

 **En techo de la escuela**

Fate mira a Uta tratando de decirle ''Qué haremos ahora'' con la mirada.

-Espera y veras- Le reponde Uta a Fate-

 **Cuarto piso, con Ikki y Lala**

-¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Lala lo escuchas?- Le pregunta Ikki a la pelirroja-

-Sí, puedo escucharlo- Le responde Lala al Uchiha-

Explota la puerta

-Que carajo!- Exclama Ikki mientras se ponía en guardia frente a los alumnos-

-Tirense al suelo con las manos a la cabeza YA!- Les ordena el Mafioso que entra salón con una AK47 apuntandoles a los alumnos-

Ikki en un derrape de velocidad, embiste al Mafioso y lo noquea, Lala quien esta presenciando todo nose queda atrás cuando ella siente que se acercan mas personas con misma intenciones del anteror crea un domo de agua para protegerse junto con los alumnos de la balas mientras que Ikki pelea con ellos usando su sharingan para defenderse.

 **Con Ikki**

Para la suerte de Ikki solo uno de ellos traía un rifle de asalto, luego de que él derribara al primero los demás, que eran cuatro rodearon a Ikki mientras sacaban cuchillos cv de caza, Ikki por su parte se mantuvo quieto analizando la situación cuando termino de analizarla, se balanceo hacia delante con mucha velocidad para conectar un upercut al Mafioso del frente, luego de eso los que estaban a su derecha e izquierda se lanzarón hacia él cuál ya los esperaba para saltar y despatillarse en el aire conectando perfectamente una patada en la cara de sus contrincantes, cuando callo al suelo se agachó rápidamente para esquivar un corte que posiblemente lo hubiera matado.

-A dormir- Dijo Ikki mientras canalizaba chakra raiton en su puño derecho- _**Raiken (Puño Trueno)**_ \- Exclamó mientras golpeaba en el pecho al Mafioso y lo mandaba al mundo de la inconciencia-

-Ikki, ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunta Lala que recién había salido del salón-

-Sí – Le contesta el Uchiha-

-Hay que buscar a los demás mientras peinamos el área, ¿qué dices?- Le propone Ikki a la Uzumaki-

 **Tercer piso, con Itatzu y Gin**

-Qué aburrimiento- Dice Gin mirando a Itatzu-

-….Zzzz…..Zzzz….- Este se durmió-

-Mmmmm, ya veo- Murmura Gin mientras anota el comportamiento de su amigo- ¿Qué hacen tantas camionetas aquí?- Se pregunta mientras ve por la ventana, en eso golpea a Itatzu con la libreta-

-….Zzzz…..AH! Gin que diablos te pasa?!- Le reclama al peliblanco por como lo despertó-

-Shh, baja la voz- Le dice Gin-

-Como quieres que baje la voz si me despiertas de esa manera tarado!- Le regaña Itatzu-

-Ahh- Exclama Gin mientras le tapa la boca a Itatzu- Shh, mira hacia allá-

-Huh, se están llevando a los niños- Dice Itatzu algo enojado por lo que esta viendo-

-Itatzu al suelo!- Exclama Gin mientras se lanzaba encima de Itatzu-

 _ **!BBBBOOOOMMM!**_

-No se muevan mocosos!- Ordeno el mafioso#1 con la _**M16 –**_

-Luego de 5m, los matas- Le indico el mafioso#2-

-No puedo permitirlo- Susurro Itatzu-

-Quieto Itatzu- Le dijo Gin-

-No, suéltenla- Exclama Itatzu por ivan a violarla-

-Ohhhh, un héroe, seras el primero en morir jejejeje- Dijo el mafioso#1-

-No te tengo miedo, señor cara de rabano- Le dijo Itatzu-

-''Parece Itatzu es más como su abuelo de lo que el crée, dar su vida por la de los demás no cualquiera lo haría''- Penso Gin con una sonrisa tranquila-

El mafioso#3 se le acerca a Itatzu y le apunta a la cabeza.

-Vaya no le tiene mie- No pudo terminar la frase el mafioso#3, por que Itatzu en un arrebato de velocidad lo golpea en la cara con una silla rompiendo la misma en el proceso-

-Parloteas demasiado- Dije Itatzu soltando los pedasos de la difunta silla-

-Ahhhhh…. Maldi- No pudo terminar, otra vez porque Itatzu no lo dejó y lo noqueo-

El mafioso#2 pensó que Itatzu estaba disrtarido y le disparo, a lo rápidamente Itatzu se voltea hacia la derecha y se lanza hacia el mafioso#2 con la voltereta de judo, para luego darle un upercut y asi noquearlo.

-Muere- Dice el mafioso#1 apuntando a Itatzu-

Gin viendo que su amigo iva a morir hizo lo primero que se vino a la mente cogió una regla de metal y se clavó en el costado al mafioso#1, cuan este se volteo Gin le partió el cuello con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Itatzu a la niña mientras se le acercaba-

-Sí- Le respondió sencillamente la niña-

-Bueno, busquemos a los demás- Dijo Gin-

-Ok- Dijo Itatzu-

-!Cuidado!- Gritó la niña recien salvada-

-Pero qué!?- Dice Itatzu mientras uno de los mafiosos le empala un cuchillo en el costado-

-Je,je,je… A fin de cuentas te mueres conmigo- Pronució sus ultimas palabras el Mafioso-

-No…- Dijo Itatzu mientras caía de espaldas-

-Itatzu!-Grita Gin, perocupado por su amigo-

-Qué hare…Qué hare…Ya sé-Dijó Gin, cuando de la nada saca una poción curativa-Tóma.- Le dió la poción y como por arte de magia Itatzu se estaba curando-

-Ufff, cómo los haces Gin?- Le preguntó Itatzu a Gin-

-Puessssss, nose, vamónos- Respondió Gin sin mucho ánimo-

 **Segundo piso, con Natsu y Nozomi**

-Qué dia tan aburrido y Asuna todavía no regresa del baño- Pronunció Natsu-

 **Con Nozomi**

-Ahhhhh, que calor… Oye que estás hacienda en baño de la niñas?! Sal de ahí pervertido!-Dijo Nozomi Enfadada mientras entraba al baño para sacar al extraño hombre-

-Mnmn… También quieres jugar chiquilla? – Dijo el matón con cara lasciva- Vamos a divertirnos!-

-No!Noooooooooo!-Grita Nozomi muy asustada-

-!Nozomiii!- Gritó Natsu entre alterado y eufórico-

Natsu sale disparado de su salon con dirección hacia los baños.


	2. Chapter 2

Derechos de Autor:

Esto es un fanfic creado por mi y el brother (compañero de fanfic) este fanfic tiene diferentes personajes de anime diferentes(los cuales son personalizados por nosotros para hacerlos a nuestra manera) todos los derechos de autor están reservados esto es creado por y para fan. Si les agrada dejenos sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios y gracias por todo espero y les guste, se despide su servidor Kuro-Ikki/Harlequiin Uzumaki.

 **Simbólogia:**

 **-** Hola – Personajes hablando y conversaciones por teléfono etc

-''Hola'' – Personajes pensando

 **-Hola – Espiritus/Zampakutos, Dioses hablando**

 **-''Hola'' - Espiritus/Zanpakutos, Dioses pensando**

 _ **-Getsuga Tenshou- Tecnicas y ataques**_

 **Tokyo -** **Lugares**

 ** _En el capítulo anterior_**

 **Segundo piso, con Natsu y Nozomi**

-Qué dia tan aburrido y Nozomi todavía no regresa del baño- Pronunció Natsu-

 **Con Nozomi**

-Ahhhhh, que calor… ¡¿Oye que estás hacienda en baño de las niñas?! ¡Sal de ahí pervertido!-Dijo Nozomi Enfadada mientras entraba al baño para sacar al extraño hombre-

-Mnmn… ¿También quieres jugar chiquilla? – Dijo el matón con cara lasciva- Vamos a divertirnos!-

-No! Noooooooooo! – Grita Nozomi muy asustada –

-!Nozomiii! – Gritó Natsu entre alterado y eufórico –

Natsu sale disparado de su salón con dirección hacia los baños.

 ** _Actualmente_**

-Nozomi! ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó Natsu eufórico –

-Oye déjala! – Grita Natsu corriendo hacia el maleante que estaba abusando de Nozomi –

-Huh nada niño vete de aquí – Dice el Maleante empujando a Natsu –

(Nozomi escucha la voz de Natsu y grita)

-Nozomi! ¿Qué le hacen a Nozomi? – Pregunta Natsu enfurecido –

-Eh vaya este niño tiene agallas – Proclama el Maleante apuntando con el arma –

-Más de las que crees bastardo! – Gruñó Natsu, para luego de eso saltarle encima con una ráfaga de puños, debido a a la conmoción el maleante tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y Natsu aprovechó esto para noquearlo –

\- ¿Estás bien Nozomi? – Natsu se le acerco preocupado –

-Na..Natsu[C1] ! – Lloraba Nozomi al verlo y lo abraza –

\- Asuna! – Es lo único que Natsu pudo decir por lo sonrojado que estaba – Oh…Oye vamos con los demás –

Y así partieron a reunirse con sus compañeros.

 **Patio de la escuela**

–¡Chicos! ¿Están bien? – Llegaron Ikki y Lala con los demás –

– Si pero, Ikki ¿Qué les pasó a tus ojos? – Preguntó Itatzu exaltado por el hecho de que los ojos de Ikki estaban de color rojo con una especie de coma en ambos –

– Bueno parece que desperté mi sharingan – Declaró el Uchiha mientra inflaba un poco su de orgullo –

– Ya veo, Ya veo – Murmuraba Gin mientras escribía muy rápido en su libreta –

– ¡Gin puedes dejar de hacer eso! – Le grito Itatzu al peliblanco –

– No. – Respondió simplemente terminado de escribir –

– ¡Oigan, tenemos que ocupar de este problema! – Gritó Natsu para llamar la atención de los demás-

– ¡Oh mierda! – Pronunciaron Ikki, Itatzu y Gin – Un grupo de cincuenta y pico de hombre con armas vestidos de negro apuntándoles, listos para matar. –

– ¡Oh! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Un grupo de ovejas que vienen al matadero – Habló un hombre de baja estatura que parecía ser el líder – Ya me cansé de esperar a la policía, ¡Mátenlos a todos! –

Al escuchar eso, los hombres comenzaron a disparar, a Natsu y a Ikki les llegaron unas palabras a la cabeza y gritan:

– ** _Katon: Goka Mekiakku (Estilo de fuego: Gran Aniquilación de fuego) /Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)_** – Ambas técnicas crearon una gran llamarada a ver esto Itatzu grita: **_Raiton: Kirin!_** Y del cielo cayó un poderoso trueno en forma de dragón que se combinó con las llamas y los tres gritan al unísono: **_Combinación: Trueno Infernal._**

– ¡Wow! Impresionante, apenas despiertan sus habilidades y ya tienes una técnica en colaboración. ¿Tú que dices Fate? – Habla Uta mirando a detalle la técnica –

– Tienen bastante talento para crear una colaboración con apenas varios minutos – Responde Fate siendo critico en sus palabras –

– Sí, vamos tenemos que informar – Fate asiente mientras Uta chasquea los dedos y ambos desaparecen –

– Increible – Dicen Nozomi y Lala – Mientras la técnica perdía poder y efecto Ikki y Natsu caen desmayados.

–¿Natsu estás bien? – Soltó Nozomi la pregunta del millón –

–Está bien, solo llegó a su límite – Le dijo Gin mientras levantaba a un Natsu desmayado – Itatzu ve con Ikki –

– Losé – Respondió mientras se echaba a Ikki al hombro –

–Natsu/Ikki – Escucharon los chicos mientras dos hombres conocidos se acercaban –

– Gracias Itatzu-chan – Le dio las gracias al tiempo de que cargaba a Ikki en su espalda

– No hay por qué, Izuna-san – Itatzu respondió mientras sonreía –

– Te lo agradezco Gin – Habló Shirou con Natsu en sus brazos –

– Vale – Solo escuchó decir del peliblanco debido a que este se alejaba para ir en dirección a Itatzu –

– ¿Estás bien Nozomi? – Se le acerca Toshirou con su traje de capitán –

– Si papá – Le sonrió para acercarse a él –

– Rápido mamá debemos irnos – Lala salió corriendo –

– Oye, espérame – Kushina le gritaba inútilmente a su hija –

– Bueno solo quedamos nosotros – Le dice Gin a Itatzu –

– Si, vámos que la abuela Orihime hará curri- Adelantando el su paso –

Casa de Uchiha/Senju

– Qué les parece si tenemos un esparrin – Le suelta Ikki una pregunta algo retórica–

– Es una buena idea – Uta el cual llegaba junto a Fate –

– Vamos al patio entonces – Habló Fate abriendo la puerta trasera de la casa –

Ya en el patio, los chicos formaron una fila enfrente de Uta y Fate, en un parpadeo Uta aparece delante de Ikki y lo golpea en el estómago sacándole el aire – No se confíen con un enemigo – Dio un giro y le pego una patada a Ikki el cual se cubrió con la mano en forma de X y aún así salió volando por la fuerza de la patada.

Al ver esto los chicos se pusieron en guardia y atacaron a Uta y a Fate , Itatzu y Gin rápidamente interceptaron a Uta en un combo de puños y patadas bastante coordinado, pero no fue suficiente porque Uta bloqueaba todos los ataques.

–Necesitaran más que eso – Uta separándose de ellos para tomar espacio –

–Ese fue un buen golpe…Nii-Sama – Ikki llegando con Itatzu y Gin con su **Sharingan activado** –

–Hmn, ¿Asi qué, este es tu **Sharingan**? ¡Vamos demuéstrenme porqué deben seguir entrenando! – Gritó Uta corriendo hacia ellos –

Fate y los demás

–¡Lala!/Sí **_Mizu no yõso: U ~õtãdoragon (Elemento de agua: Dragon de agua)/Kaze no yõso: Tempesuto (Elemento de viento: Tempestad)_** – Exclamaron Lala y Nozomi lanzando rápidamente las técnicas mientras Natsu distraía a Fate –

–Sí – Natsu brincando de alegría –

–Sí – Responden las demás –

…

…

…

 ** _¡Crack!_**

–¡!–

–Huh, ¿De verdad creen que me podían inmovilizar con eso tan patético y poco elegante? – Pronunció Fate mientras que salía del hielo el cual parecía que le obedecía y le habría el paso – Sientan el poder del hielo. **_Kõri no yõso: Aisuãmî (Elemento de hielo: Ejército de hielo)_** – cuando Fate termino su frase, la atmósfera parecía congelarse y detrás de él se formó un pequeño ejército de hielo con armaduras gruesas, y lanzas –

–¡Mierda! Yo y mi bocota – Maldijo Natsu al ver ese ejército –

–¡Natsu se supone que, el fuego derrite el hielo has algo! – Le grita Lala corriéndole a unos guerreros de hielo –

–¡Cierto! **_Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)_** – Natsu puso una cara de felicidad al ver que su técnica funcionó, pero, de inmediato cae inconsciente por un golpe de Fate –

–¡Natsu! – Nozomi trata de pegarle a Fate pero este la congela y va a por Lala –

–¡Muéstrame lo que la heredera Uzumaki puede hacer! – Grita Fate corriendo hacia Lala que se armó y le atacó con unas cadenas de color dorado, pero, Fate no es un veterano por nada y evadió las cadenas como si fuera cosa de niños – Eres un poco más letal que tus compañeros, pero, no lo suficiente – Termina su frase solo para desaparecer frente a ella y noquearla con un fuerte golpe en el abdomen –

Uta y los chicos

Se puede ver como Itatzu la tiene muy difícil contra Uta, aun teniendo a Gin apoyando con sus técnicas de origami y Ikki ideando un plan de ataque con su **Sharingan**.

–¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Itatzu trata de llenar tus golpes con tu reiatsu eso fortalecerá tus golpes, Gin apóyalo mientras yo preparo mi nueva técnica! – Ikki rápidamente se pone a hacer sellos manuales y con bastante chakra haciendo énfasis en el sello tigre lo que significa que usará una técnica de fuego– **_Hi no yõso: Hono no Ken (Elemento Fuego: Espada de fuego)_** – Míticamente apareció una espada hecha de fuego en las manos de Ikki con la cual se lanzó contra un despreocupado Uta –

Uta bloqueó la espada con sus manos desnudas, y deshizo la técnica de Ikki en santiamén y lo noqueó, dicho sea de paso.

–Noqueó a Ikki aun cuando su **Sharingan** estaba activo, Uta es muy fuerte –Le dijo Itatzu a Gin–

–¡Pero aun así no nos rendiremos! – Le respondió el peliblanco –

–Lindas palabras para solo ser unos críos –Itatzu y Gin se dieron cuenta de que nunca miraron a los de Uta y cuando lo hicieron quedaron completamente paralizados y cayeron inconscientes –Qué tontos, no se fijaron que tenía mi **Sharingan** activo, un leve descuido que los llevo a la derrota–

 **Minutos después**

–Ahora saben sus debilidades – Fate toma un trago de una botella que sacó de la nada–

–Bueno, aun así, deben entrenar mucho para los peligros futuros – Les indicó Uta–

–Por lo que eh visto Ikki y Gin, son los más balanceados en el grupo, Itatzu tiene velocidad, pero carece de fuerza, Natsu por lo tanto es al revés tiene fuerza, pero poca velocidad, Lala y Nozomi están parejas en esos sentidos. – Terminó Uta de dar el análisis para luego acercarse a Fate y luego irse –

…

…

…

–Bueno… ¿Quién tiene hambre? – Llegó Izuna a sacarlos del pequeño trance –

6 Meses después

Nos encontramos en la casa Uchiha/Senju más específicamente en la sala donde los integrantes de Eien No Tsuki se encuentran reunidos…

–Gin, ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunta Itatzu dando vueltas en círculo en medio de la sala–

–Son las 4:30 PM ¿Por qué estás tán desesperado? – Gin deja su ''Lectura'' y lo mira fijamente con ojos chinos –

–No está desesperado Gin, es entusiasmo, porque esta es la primera vez que vamos todos juntos. Incluso Fate quizo venir. – Habló Ikki que estaba sentado dándole mimos a King, la nueva mascota de los Uchiha –

Fate que está en la cocina con Uta estornuda…

–¡Achuuu! –Fate estornuda –

–Salud – Uta le pasa un pañuelo –

–Ya veo, ya veo –Susurra Gin escribiendo frenéticamente en su libreta –

–Gin, ¿Cómo carajos escribes con la dos manos a la vez? – Grita Itatzu exaltado –

–Se llama ser ambridiestro Kurosaki oxigenado – Le responde el peliblanco con su típica sonrisa zorruna –

–No mames – Habló el ''oxigenado'' –

–No es para tanto. – Dijo Nozomi llegando con Lala –

–¿Alguien ha visto a Natsu? – Pregunta el pequeño Uchiha algo extrañado –

–No – Fue la repuesta general ''todos'' –

–Yo sí, lo ví en el baño mirándose en el espejo y haciendo poses. – Respondió la duda el zorro, ósea Gin –

–Volví – Natsu estaba llegando para luego sentarse en la silla de la derecha –

–Natsu, ¿El espejo del baño está bien cierto? – Pregunto el Uchiha aguantando la risa como podía –

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? – Dijo extrañado el pelirojo –

–JAJA, todavía lo preguntas – Habló el Kurosaki rodando por el suelo casi muerto de la risa –

–Ja,ja! Qué buen chiste – Tanto sarcasmo en el pelirojo, que estaba un poco picado por el chiste –

–¿Sarcasmo? – Le pregunta Gin con una gran sonrisa burlona –

–Bruh – Bufea el Uchiha –

–Pufff; ¡Qué tollo! – Gritó Uta entrando a la sala junto con Fate con algunos bocadillos y refrescos –

–¡Yei! Los bocadillos de Uta-Senpai son los mejores, rivalizan fácilmente con los de mamá – Rápidamente la pelirroja atacó a los bocadillos con si fuera una ferós pantera hambrienta–

–Gracias, por el cumplido Lala pero, Fate también en muy bueno cocinando– Fate resopla–

–Oh sí, aún mejor…

–Qué pervertida eres. – Lala se sonroja a mas no poder debido al comentario de Gin–

–Tenemos una hora para: arreglarnos e irnos – Dicen los Uchihas al unisono –

1 Hora más tarde, ya en el festival

Los chicos se encuentran caminando y hablando animadamente hasta que se topan con grupo de chicos que los miraban mal…

–Huh. Parece que ya se diern cuenta de que estamos aquí – Habló un castaño con pelo algo rizo, llevaba puesto un kimono naranja opaco que hacia juego sus ojos avellana, tenía sandalias de playa –

–Así parece Saiken – Respondió quién parecía el más robusto y rudo del grupo, tenía un kimono con las mangas rotas que mostraban sus brazos fornidos y oscuros, sus ojos eran de distinto color ósea tenía una heterocroma, el ojo derecho era amarillo de pupila rasgada, muy parecida a las pupilas de los reptiles, mientras que la izquierda era de un rojo vino con la pupila normal, también llevaba sandalias –

–¿Por qué no los matamos aquí mismo, eh Luffy? – Habló sombríamente un chico de pelo azul claro y ojos naranja, el chico tenía una cicatriz que iba desde su oreja izquierda hasta su ojo derecho. Su kimono iba a juego con su cabello. –

–Paciencia Yahiko-kun –Respondió el llamado Luffy, estaba vestido con un kimono azul oscuro casi negro, su pelo rubio atado en una cola de caballo y ojos oscuros –

–Vamos Berserk, se están acercando – Le dijo Saiken al pelinegro robusto –

Ikki y los chicos se acercaban y podían sentir la presencia.

–Vaya… Que presencia tan fuerte; ¿Lo sienten chicos? – Pregunto sorprendido el Uchiha –

–Si…– Hablo Natsu –

–La presión que ejerce su espíritu, es muy fuerte – Itatzu se estremeció por la presión –

–Qué les pasa los veo un poco tímidos – Hablo Uta con gracia–

–Nada Uta/Aniki –

–Venga, a divertirnos –

–Siiii –

–''Genial, no pude dormir pesando en esa cojonuda presencia. Llamare a los chicos'' – Pensó Ikki algo intrigado por esa fuerte presencia luego coge su teléfono y hace una conferencia de llamada –

''Chicos, reunión. Al bar de Uta''

''Hai''

Ya reunidos…

–Hola chicos… – Saludo Ikki –

–¿Estás bien Ikki? Te ves preocupado – Hablo Natsu –

–No es nada – Respondió Ikki con una sonrisa –

–¿Y por qué nos llamaste? – Dijo Itatzu–

–Sé que es…– Hablo Gin –

–¡Encerio! – Dijeron Natsu e Itatzu con intriga –

 ** _Y hasta aquí…_**

 ** _Nos vemos luego, chao chao_**

* * *

[C1]


End file.
